1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an accessory storage and displaying device, and in particular for positioning and displaying various accessory items in an organized and decorative manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fashion accessories are typically arranged for purchase in retail outlets on a variety of different display racks. Some accessories are displayed on standing racks, some on hanging racks, and others on horizontal racks, and even further others in a host of other arrangements.
In theory, it would be nice to similarly recreate the tidy appearance of a display-rack for accessories in a retail store at a person's home. However, the reality of purchasing and erecting a cumbersome commercial rack at home is unlikely and invariably unsightly since the entire rack would not be filled with accessories. Inevitably, what commonly occurs is that the various accessories merely get tossed into a drawer with little care. Consequently, delicate accessories may be damaged and/or misplaced never to be found when desired for use. Unfortunately, not only are the accessories hard to locate, but people often forget what accessories they have, particularly those buried at the bottom of the drawer.
Thus, there is a need to provide a convenient way to store and decoratively display accessories in confined spaces, while preserving an ease of access and an aesthetic appearance. In accordance with this invention, an exemplary accessory container device is described and shown below which solves this problem.